The New Heart
by willandjemlover
Summary: *Loosely based off*  Addie has found herself in Disneyland, but she is trapped in their real world after hours. Addie finds herself teaming up with Prince Rainer of Disney to protect Disneyland from the Evilities, also finding herself as "The New Heart".
1. Dreams of Princes

****This story is loosely based off of Kingdom Keepers, but there is a similar heart in mind. I hope you like it otherwise! Please R&R!****

_I was trudging through the streets of lights, the stores and buildings becoming familiar, but I couldn't figure out where I was. Everything beyond the buildings were pitch black, an emptiness that made me feel like something did lay past these buildings. I was determined, knowing I was here for a reason, so it was my job to figure it out. _

_I swiftly moved past the buildings that were full of light, sparkling and bright. I could easily see in front of my steps from the lights. Too bad whenever I looked at the name of the shops, they were all blurry. _

_I plunged toward the blackness that was edging in front of me, scaring me terribly, but I held my breath and forced myself forward. I felt the emptiness staring to devour me, until the sound of fireworks zoomed through the air. I glanced up, searching every where._

_Suddenly, lights exploded in front of me, the enormous Sleeping Beauty's Castle standing before me on the other side of the bridge. Characters burst from the castle; flying, running, dancing, and singing: anything you could think of. _

_I froze, neither in terror nor excitement. What did I feel? I felt...right. I felt like I was in the right place. Right? Whatever could that mean?_

_Characters buzzed past me, trembling in laughter and utter happiness as they roamed the streets of Disneyland, their home._

_Finally, I snapped out of my surprise, finding Jim Hawkins from Treasure Plant leaning against the wall next to me. I faced him, while he gave me an awkward stare, wondering why I was here; no doubt talking to him._

_"Umm...Jim? May I call you Jim?" I asked and he slowly nodded, confused. "Why am I here?"_

_Jim jabbed a thumb toward the castle. "Ask the prince." _

_"Walt Disney?" I beamed, clapping my hands._

_Jim smirked, laughing at my cheeriness. "No, he is the King."_

_"Then who is the prince?" I was terribly confused. _

_"Rainer." He stated. "Didn't you know that?"_

_I shook my head. "I have never heard of him."_

_Jim scowled. "Well, go look for him. If you need me, I'll be near Space Mountain."_

_I grinned. So, they did call the rides by their names?_

_I ran toward the castle, finding more and more characters still pouring out. I stopped in mid-run as a little white rabbit ran into me. I noticed he had a waist coat and pocket watch. I smiled. THE White Rabbit? _

_"My dear, Maryanne, will you go find my gloves? I am unbelievably late!" he exclaimed, running around me. _

_I burst into laughter, in my head at least. So, he called everyone Maryanne? _

_I moved my way through the characters, finding a young man, at least in his late teen years. He wore old-fashioned clothing, a combination of clothes you would find in the Haunted Mansion and Pirates of the Caribbean. He had short dark brown hair with the prettiest sapphire eyes I have ever seen. His eyes looked the exact replica of the jewel. At that rate, he was extremely tall, well over six feet. He was absolutely handsome. How could there be a handsome prince of Disneyland when Walt Disney never put him in any of the movies?_

_The Prince's eyes stopped on mine, realizing that I didn't belong here. He glided over to me, a cape slowly beginning to appear on his back. My mouth fell open. As he walked, the cape was coming, piece after piece. This was really magical. _

_"Welcome to Disneyland!" he exclaimed. "And who might you be?"_

_"My name is Addie Wilson. It's a pleasure to be here, Your Highness," I found myself bowing. _

_"Enough of that," he pulled me straighter. "Call me Rainer."_

_"Rainer," I smiled._

_"Walk with me," was all he said. "Have you been here before?"_

_"Many times. My family and I used to come here almost every two years, but lately, we haven't been here for about five."_

_He turned to give me a surprised expression. "How old are you?"_

_"Sixteen."_

_"So, you are the new one," he muttered, aloud. "Hmm...very interesting."_

_"New one?"_

_Rainer gave a puzzled look. "The New Heart. Only one can hold our magic, to keep it alive."_

_"What are you talking about? Walt Disney is the heart of this place," I explained._

_He shook his head. "The only way we are still real and alive is because the holder of our magic keeps us alive."_

_I stared at him for a few moments, before it hit me. "You mean...Walt Disney...?"_

_Rainer grinned. "He is still alive. He is among us."_

_I held down my excitement. "So, why are you calling me 'The New Heart'?" _

_"That's an answer I can't say. Only information from different people will give you the key. I am here to receive what you have learned and ask for you help."_

_"What help do you need?" I was curious._

_"You are coming to Disneyland soon, correct?" he asked, serious._

_"Yes, tomorrow."_

_"I may not remember who you are by tomorrow. Be sure to remind me of this. I see too many people in their dreams." Rainer shook his head, frustrated. _

_"Rainer?" I caught his attention once again. "Why are you here, in Disneyland, I mean?"_

_Rainer exhaled, hard. "Walt created me in his mind for someone to run this place after he died. Walt knew that once he died, no one could run Disneyland and keep the Evilities away from taking control. I was only barely weeks before he died. I was his apprentice for only, three weeks I believe."_

_"'Evilities?" I questioned._

_"Yes, Evilities. They are the villains of this world. They are trying to take over Disneyland constantly."_

_"Wow. This sounds like I'm in the middle of Kingdom Keepers or something," I huffed._

_Rainer glared at me. "This is _nothing_ like that. That's Disneyworld. Yes, that's an important place, but if Disneyland goes down, so does all the Disney accessories, including other lands for it. We are the heart. They are only lungs and other parts."_

_"Oh okay, sorry," I whimpered. God, he can be scary sometimes. _

_"No apologizing," he waved his hand. "You simply did not know. My sister will help you return home."_

_"Your sister?"_

_"Yes, my sister Andrina."_

_At those words, a beautiful young woman appeared from beneath the castle, sharing the same pretty dark brown hair. Her eyes were sapphire, but they were much lighter than Rainer's. I knew this was his sister immediately. The siblings did look a lot alike, but you could easily tell them apart. _

_"Come this way, darling," Andrina took my hand and began to lead me back to the entrance of Disneyland. _

_I turned back to gaze at Rainer, whom continued to watch his sister and I leave. I gulped. Was this all really happening? As her and I walked near the front, she turned me and led me to the bushes that lay inside the entrance. I stared as she pushed them aside, realizing that the hole in the ground was a Rabbit Hole. I squeaked in surprise, watching her make an opening in the bushes. _

_"Here," Andrina said as she held her hands toward it. _

_I pointed at myself. "I have to go into that?"_

_"It's the only way to get back to your world right now."_

_I sighed, really dreading this. "Fine," I agreed, sucking in my breath and plunging into the Rabbit Hole. _

_I screamed as I whizzed past objects and scenes that were bouncing off the walls. I was frightened, that was true. I didn't know what was going to happen. Where would it end? Would it end? _

_I knew the 'ride' was coming to a stop when the walls began to spin black and white stripes. My eyes became dizzy. It was even worse when my whole body started to spin and grow smaller. _

_Utter darkness was reaching me, waiting to pull me into its world of nothing. I closed my eyes, wishing I was home, wishing I could get out of here. _

_I was floating above a place, a place that I recognized. I slowly floated down toward a car that was driving over a bridge. I squinted in the distance trying to see who was in the car, but I suddenly was edging toward it, too quickly. I felt a scream come up my throat, but it didn't come out because I slammed into something._

My eyes flashed open and I sat up in my seat, though the seatbelt snapped me back. I looked around to see my brother, my mother and my father in the car. I sighed in relief. It was a dream.

"Another nightmare honey?" Mom asked, looking at me from her mirror.

"Yeah, mom. It's no big deal," I told her. "So, are we almost there?"

Father smiled at a sign on the freeway that explained it for itself. "We are here."

I glanced at the sign that said "Disneyland" with an arrow pointing towards the entrance. I smiled, but felt an eerie feeling traveling up my spine. I shook it off as my brother, Thomas, leaned toward me.

"Can you believe we are here again?" I shook my head. The next thing that Thomas said freaked me out. "I feel like something new and exciting is going to happen."

I shot a face at him, surprised. "You really think so?" I gulped.

"Yeah," he breathed.

Fearful, I turned back to peer out the window as we drove up the driveway to our hotel: The Grand Californian. It was large and beautiful. The inside was even better than the outside. It was full of lights and large fireplaces. I felt warmth enter my body.

As my parents went to check-in, Thomas and I started to snoop around the place. Thomas was admiring the fireplace, while I found an exquisite mirror in the lobby. I stared into it, feeling as if I was laying my eyes upon the magic mirror. I laughed inside my head, knowing that could have never happened.

I found that a person was watching me from the reflection of the mirror, so I flickered my eyes over to him. I recognized the dark brown hair and magnificent sapphire eyes. Rainer.

I spun around to see that only a couple and three little kids sat in the chairs behind me. No one else was near me. I checked, again, in the mirror for any sign of him, but he wasn't there. I blew out the air I had puffed in my cheeks. Only my imagination.

"Come on, Addie," Thomas grabbed my elbow. "Mom and Dad got the rooms."

Thomas' comforting dark eyes made me feel safe again. I studied his face, his dirty blonde hair, and his sweet smile. He was tall, but not as much as Rainer. Thomas was only an inch of two shorter than six foot. Thomas was twenty, taking a family vacation with us. I missed him so much.

Thomas and I had to share a room, while mom and dad had their own. Thomas and I had a good siblings relationship, so we weren't upset or anything. As Thomas and I were unpacking, father came into our room (we had a door that was made to adjoin the two rooms).

"You two want to go into the Park?" he asked.

Thomas and I flashed a grin at each other. "Of course!"

"Well come on!"

Thomas and I grabbed our things that we needed to bring, since we got to roam around the park on our own. All of us practically rushed out of the hotel. As we entered Disneyland Park, I felt a shiver run down my back.

Now, what could that mean?

****Do you think her dream is going to come true or no? Do you like Rainer? What do you think of him? Tell me anything you like about the story! Thanks****


	2. Destiny Begins

****Unfortunately, I got no reviews for the first chapter, so I hope I get some soon! I hope this chapter is just as good! It came into my mind just a little bit ago, so I started writing! Please R&R!****

I was literally shaking, shaking so hard that I could feel my skin moving. Thomas eyed me suspiciously, somehow knowing something what going on. What kid would be shaking in fear in Disneyland? Only the tiny kids that are afraid of the characters, but you don't see that too often here.

Thomas placed his hands on my shoulder, which made me jump. "You okay, Addie?"

I turned to him, snapping. "Yes, I'm fine."

I slid my shoulders from his grasp. I didn't sound too mean, but from the grown on his face, I knew he was worried. I moved from his area, leaning against a small gate around the plants.

"Alright kids, do you want to split up or stay with someone?" Father asked, rubbing his hands.

Thomas stepped forward. "I'll go with you."

Everyone peered at me, waiting for an answer. At first, I didn't know they were looking, but then I saw their attention focused on me. I stood straighter and talked, slowly, so I didn't stutter from my nervousness.

"I'll go on my own, if that's okay?" I was gentle.

Father turned to mom, asking for her respect. Mom nodded toward him, so he turned to me. "Okay, kiddo, just give us a call if you need anything. Our meeting spot will be here, at the plaza."

I agreed, hugging them bye, and headed around the corner. I froze, momentarily. I was standing at the front of Main Street U.S.A. I recognized this place immediately. This was where I was in the beginning of my dream, except it was dark and the shops were shown, only by their lights. An eerie feeling crept up my body, making me feel uneasy and sick.

People started pushing me aside, cursing along the way, so I knew I was becoming a nuisance. I picked up my pace, making my way through the crowded street. It was easy to move through, not feeling smashed at all. It was an easy way through, since I was alone, not with a big group that wanted to stay together.

I edged toward the end of the street. This first thing I saw was the brilliant castle, standing over everything, the center of Disneyland's existence. Nearly one hundred feet in front of it lay a statue of Walt and Mickey, holding hands, with many little mini statues along the area. I studied each one, finding myself standing in front of Walt and Mickey, admiring it so much it almost brought tears to my eyes.

I looked toward the sky, wondering if Walt was watching all of this from up there. Or, was he one of us? Was he here, walking around, admiring his fame? There was no way to know that.

I skidded around the statues and was wandering toward the castle. I gazed up at the little windows, the middle-top window catching my attention. I saw a figure standing alongside the window, eyeing the area. Finally, the figure's head turned in my direction, staring straight at me. I tore my gaze away to glance around and see if anyone else saw him. No one was paying any attention to me. I shot my eyes toward the window again to find only the curtain swinging. I caught my breath. That did mean something, or someone, was there in that window. I really did see that.

I shook my head. _Probably just an imaginer _I thought.

I glided underneath the castle, staring up at it as I passed it. When I did tear my eyes away from the castle behind me, I flashed my eyes to in front of me. Fantasyland.

Fantasyland was full of life and fairy tale worlds. I saw tons of little kids running by, either dressed like a character or not; mostly girls dressed as princesses. I smiled at all of them as they gaped up at me. I tingled with excitement again, forgetting about my past worry.

I had never walked around Disneyland alone before, since the last time we went was when I was eleven, so of course I couldn't go off by myself. This time around, my parents realized I was old enough to do it. Thomas would eventually go off on his own on this trip, most likely picking up a date along the way. I felt different, older. I, in the first time of my life, felt free and independent.

The ride that caught my attention was Peter Pan's Flight, so I beckoned toward its line. As I maneuvered toward it, Maleficent, the evil witch from Sleeping Beauty, was traveling through the Land. Many little girls curled in fear against their parents, but little boys laughed. I didn't cower nor laugh. I stared, frozen.

Maleficent eyed me with curiosity as she whizzed past me. Yes, I knew she was an actress in the costume, but it felt surreal. She walked with such stance it was almost she was floating and really was Queen. Her face matched her personality; strong and fierce, not to mention powerful. The way her baggy robe-like dress whipped in the wind, it was fascinating, so real. I couldn't help but stare.

Once Maleficent broke her trance on me, I returned to going into line for Peter Pan's Flight. I stood there for about fifteen minutes, noticing a young guy behind me in line. The strangest part about him was that I didn't remember seeing him before. I think I would have remembered seeing him.

The guy was at least in his late teens, being fairly tall, but not the tallest I have seen. He was firmly muscular, a perfect body for teen boys. His hair grew a little longer than a military buzz cut, but it wasn't too long. His hair was the darkest red color I had ever seen, it was almost dark brown, but red instead. His eyes were extraordinary. His eyes were the color of black, but not the same black as our pupils, more of the black color from markers. Yes, both his eyes and pupils were black, but you could clearly tell them apart. It was almost intimidating, really.

"You by yourself?" he asked, kindly.

"Right now, yes. My parents and brother are off somewhere in the park," I answered, for some reason spilling out my information to this guy.

"Hmm," he murmured to himself, his eyes flickering before us.

I followed his gaze and saw my parents and Thomas walking by. I gasped in air, hearing the guy next to me chuckle. As I continued to watch my family walk by, they slowly turned into nothing, as if I saw ghosts passing through or seeing a memory reliving in my eyes. I blinked many times, rubbing them a lot. I was frustrated. My eyes were playing tricks on me? But why?

"What was that?" I asked aloud.

"Mirage, maybe? I wouldn't know."

I gaped at him. How did he see them? I thought I was the only crazy one. "Does that mean anything? If I'm seeing my family like that?"

"I don't think it does. I think it means that you are just imagining things," he stated.

I sighed, but felt myself wanting to learn more from him. "Who are you anyway?"

"Altair Hamilton," he grinned.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Addie Wilson," I shook his hand.

The way his facial structure was built reminded me of someone, but I couldn't figure out who.

"First time here?" Altair asked.

"Nope," I kicked a small rock with my shoe, hoping not to hit anyone. "I have been here many times before, I just haven't been here in the past five years."

"Interesting," he mumbled. "I live here."

"Oh," I twinkled. "You live here in LA?"

Altair smiled a large grin. "You can say that."

"That's cool. I live back in Oregon," I answered, heating up. Okay, now why was I nervous?

"Wow. That's quite a ways."

"Yeah, I know. This was our first time actually driving down here. We typically take a plane," I laughed, more of an inside joke.

Though, I found him laughing too. "Consider yourself lucky."

"Why?" I asked, confused. What did he mean? Were planes bad?

Altair leaned forward, wanting to whisper and only share this with me. "Anything can happen."

He pushed back to his original spot, as well as I. I felt a weird feeling about this guy, but at the same time, I felt like I needed to be closer to him.

I was the next person in line to get onto the ride, but the worker stopped me.

"Is this boy with you as well, miss?" the worker asked me.

"N-" I was cut off by Altair.

"Yes. I will be riding with her."

I glared at Altair as the worker happily placed us in one of the ships. As we sat down and started "flying" through the air, I turned to Altair.

"What was with you back there?" I snarled.

He shrugged. "I thought you might want some company. No beautiful girl should be wandering around Disneyland unintended."

I couldn't help but feel myself flutter from what he said. It was kind of romantic. But, then again, I stopped myself, remembering he was a complete stranger.

As we entered the room where Neverland sits down at the bottom of the room, while we float above in the stars, I leaned a little over so I could see better.

"I wish this could be real," I sighed.

Altair eyed me. "You do?"

"Desperately," I said.

"Well, all you had to do was ask," he said as if this was a normal thing.

I faced him when he snapped his fingers. At that moment, everything changed, drastically. All the boats full of people around us disappeared, the sky becoming so real that the stars were able to be touched. Speed became part of us as were REALLY flew through the ride, going as fast as any car on the highway. The wind was whipping my hair back, adrenaline coursing through my body. All the little scenes and robotic people turned real, reaching out to touch me. I didn't know whether I was dreaming again or I should believe this was truly happening. I turned toward Altair, finding him leaning against the back of the ship, hands behind his head, one foot pressed onto his other knee. There was no bar in front of him, but one was in front of me. He felt my eyes on him, so he peeked one eyelid open, peering at me.

"Having fun?" he chuckled.

"Yes," I answered, truthful. "But at the same time, it worries me."

"Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"Doesn't this ride end? How are we going to stop? What if we crash?" This felt so unreal.

"Leave that to me. Your life is laying in my hands as of now."

I stared at him, mortified. My life was in the hands of a stranger? A stranger, as well as a strange guy, that somehow mystically controlled the ride. This must be another one of my silly dreams.

"Come on, Addie, wake up," I whispered to myself.

We were moving faster, so Altair had to practically yell over the loud wind. "You are not asleep anymore Addie. Your Destiny has begun."

"My destiny?" I screamed.

"He is here, Addie. He is alive," Altair spoke, his eyes looking possessed.

"Who is he?"

"The Prince. The Prince of Wonders. The Prince of Disney," Altair answered, glaring.

I was shocked. Was he talking about Rainer? This was all real? I was 'The New Heart' like Rainer predicted?

We left the last room, which scared me to death because I didn't know how we were going to end. Instead of exiting out of the ride, we went through a strange portal-like area. The walls were filled with black, white, and red swirls that continued to move around you. Something like lightning flashed in the room, almost blinding me. I looked at Altair for answers, finding him staring at me with the same serious expression on his face when he was speaking to me a moment ago. I held my hands close to my eyes in case I needed to cover them because of the flashes, while I was loosing my hearing because of the loud cracks that would snap through the room. As I continued to gaze at Altair, he slowly began to disappear, piece by piece, evaporating like the mirage of my family did. I screamed as I entered through a pitch-black room, the sounds of cracks still in the air.

I opened my eyes, noticing that I was slowly coming out of the actual ride, the same worker standing right where I left him. I flashed my focus over to where Altair sat, but the seat was empty.

As the worker helped get me out of my seat, I gently asked him a question.

"Do you know what happened to the boy that sat next to me?"

The man stared at me, puzzled. "There was no boy with you."

I stepped out of the ride, but I was terribly confused. I remember distinctly going onto the ride with Altair, but I didn't come off it with him. What did happen to him?

Wanting to get my mind off of it, I decided to go ride the Haunted Mansion ride. For some luck, the ride was empty of people (which was really odd). I went up to the worker there, but she told me I had to wait till at least eight more people came along. So, I waited near the entrance of the ride, hoping some people will come soon. Nearly twenty minutes later, I decided to take a seat at a planter near the ride. The moment I would see people enter, I will get up and follow them in.

A couple of minutes later, I saw a couple walking back, sharing similar dark brown hair color, their height almost matching, and they resembled little of each other. One was a guy, the other was a girl, which meant they were most likely brother and sister if they shared the same hair color. I noticed their clothes; fashionable nineteenth century clothing. I perked my attention towards them as they came closer to me. No one seemed to notice the siblings as they glided past everyone. I thought they were maybe part of the cast of characters, maybe new characters for Haunted Mansion, or Pirates. The young guy flickered his eyes in direction, which is the part that made me realize the most.

The magnificent dark sapphire eyes locked onto mine, though he tamely moved his eyes away, glancing elsewhere. I was shocked, surprised, and happy all at the same time. I was watching Andrina and Rainer were walking through the park, inspecting every aspect of it. I jumped up, forgetting all about my waiting for the ride, following after the Prince and his sister. I had to push and shove people around until I was close enough to them so they could hear me.

"Rainer! Prince Rainer!" I called, knowing people were staring at me awkwardly.

Rainer was the first to turn around, his eyes finding me as I was coming up. Andrina's eyes widened in fear. As I came close enough to touch them, Rainer grabbed my hand, pulling me into a small plaza area between Pirates of the Caribbean and Haunted Mansion. Andrina stood a little ways away from us, glancing around all over the place. Rainer stared me straight in the eyes, looking for something.

"How can you see me?" he asked.

"Well, you are real, aren't you?" I giggled.

"Yes, but only to those who know magic. Darling, what ever your name is, no human has ever seen me before, only people in this world."

I fought back, continuing to gaze into his eyes. "I was here, last night. I was here. I thought it was a dream, but I know it was true now. Rainer, I'm 'The New Heart'."

Rainer's eyes grew wide, either in horror or fear, I couldn't tell. "Addie Wilson? You were here last night!"

"Yes, yes! You remember!" I exclaimed, happy.

"We have so much to talk about," he said, moving his eyes all around the floor, too much for them to handle, but apparently he could. "Come back tonight."

"Tonight?" I squeaked.

Rainer nodded. "The first time, you will come here only in spirit. Everything will feel real and like how it normally feels, but you won't be able to literally fight. After you learn how to get in here, the next nights you will come, physically."

I gulped, but agreed. "Okay, I will."

Rainer quickly surveyed the area. "I must go for now. I will see you tonight."

"That's a promise."

Rainer gave a small smile, taking his hands off my arms, and returning to Andrina's side. They both wandered off. After I could no longer see them, I decided to take that ride once again.

****Tell me what you think of it so far! I will be glad to hear anything! Thanks****


End file.
